From A To Z
by charlottecauchemar
Summary: -DRABBLES- I have thousand reasons to love you. From A to Z, let me tell you… /Fluff/ /SasuNaru/


**charlottecauchemar's **

**A SasuNaru drabbles collection: **

**FROM A TO Z (Naruto Version)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:**

**I have thousand reasons to love you. From A to Z, let me tell you…**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>

"Sasuke, tau nggak?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau kalau kau bahkan belum bilang apa-apa, Dobe?"

"Makanya dengarkan…"

"Kau yang bertanya tadi."

_Dasar Uchiha keras kepala, nggak pernah mau kalah…_Naruto bersungut-sungut dalam hati.

"Kamu tau nggak sih kalau…"

"Langsung ke inti pembicaraan Dobe, aku sibuk."

Kesal. Tapi Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Ada satu orang yang sangat bodoh, bahkan lebih bodoh dari orang yang paling bodoh di antara orang-orang bodoh, yang dengan bodohnya jatuh cinta pada Uchiha bungsu yang juga sama bodohnya karena saking bodohnya hingga dia tidak pernah menyadari perasaan si bodoh itu?"

"Kau menyebutku bodoh?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto menyeringai lebar, kemudian berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Katakan, siapa si bodoh yang dengan bodohnya mencintaiku itu?"

"_**Aku**_**.**" Dan dengan senyuman di bibirnya, Naruto berjalan pergi.

"Dasar Bodoh…" Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "kalau itu aku juga tau…"

**~oOo~**

**B**

"Teme~ lihat! Sakura membelikanku sebuah kaos!"

Sasuke melirik dari balik koran yang sedang dibacanya. Naruto memakai sebuah kaos hitam dengan tulisan 'FIGHTER' besar di depannya.

"Warna hitam tidak cocok untukmu, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Manyun, Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke dan merebut koran di tangannya.

"_Say, _Teme… kenapa nggak cocok? Bajumu sendiri kebanyakan berwarna gelap. Bukannya hitam warna kesukaanmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, kemudian menyeruput kopi hitamnya sebelum akhirnya direbut juga oleh Naruto.

"Lalu, apa warna kesukaanmu?"

"_**Biru**_," jawabnya singkat.

Sambil meniup kopi di tangannya, Naruto melanjutkan pertannyaannya. "Kenapa?"

"_**Biru**_, warna matamu. Hanya itu."

Dan Naruto pun tersedak kopi hitam Sasuke.

**~oOo~**

**C**

"Coba sebutkan satu kata yang paling menggambarkan dirimu!" Naruto membaca perintah yang tertulis di buku tugasnya, kemudian menatap Sasuke yang berada di depannya. "Teme~ menurutmu kata apa yang paling cocok untukku?"

Tanpa berpikir, Sasuke langsung menjawab. "Bodoh, _no doubt._"

Naruto mendengus, keras. "Harusnya aku sudah tau kau akan menjawab itu. Uchiha."

"Hmm… Uchiha memang kata yang paling tepat untukku."

"Kalau definisi dari Uchiha itu adalah cowok sombong super arogan sok keren nggak mau kalah yang tingkat kepedeannya lebih dari batas kewajaran, aku baru setuju," ujarnya kesal.

"_Truth hurts, _Dobe. Bahkan auramu saja sudah meneriakkan pengakuan bahwa kau itu bodoh."

"Dan kau tau situasi ketika seseorang terus mengata-ngatai orang lain dan berusaha membuatnya kesal hanya untuk mencari perhatiannya?"

Sasuke hanya melempar pandangan bertanya-tanya pada Naruto.

"_**Cinta**__, no doubt_," ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Hingga sejam kemudian, Sasuke tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari buku terbalik yang /pura-pura/ dibacanya, meninggalkan Naruto yang menuliskan kata "JENIUS" di lembar kolom jawaban tugasnya tadi sambil bersenandung.

**~oOo~**

**D**

"Yak, akhirnya kita sampai juga pada saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu." Seorang pria dengan rambut putih panjang dan dandanan mencolok, _name tag _di dadanya bertuliskan Jiraiya, muncul di atas panggung diiringi musik yang lebih mirip orkestra katak. "Inilah peserta kita untuk babak final kali ini!"

Tirai di belakang pria itu terbuka, menampilkan tiga orang laki-laki yang masing-masing berdiri di atas podium. Uchiha bungsu, Uchiha sepupu, dan Uchiha sulung.

Naruto menatap ketiga Uchiha itu dengan perasaan was-was. Sasuke harus bisa mengalahkan Sai dan Itachi, bagaimanapun caranya! Dan dengan begitu, maka voucher makan gratis di Kedai Takeuchi akan menjadi miliknya! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto nyaris mengeluarkan air liur.

"Nah, pertanyaan terakhir yang akan menentukan pemenang kuis kita kali ini," suara Jiraiya memecah lamunan Naruto. "Pertanyaannya adalah: Apa panggilan yang digunakan untuk memanggil kekasih kalian? Empat huruf, dengan huruf depan D!"

_Mudah, _pikir Naruto. _Sasuke pasti bisa menjawabnya dengan benar, yatta!_

Ketiga peserta langsung sibuk menulis jawaban di papan jawaban mereka.

"Yak, waktunya habis! Silahkan tunjukkan jawaban kalian!"

Itachi menjawab dengan _dear, _dan jawaban Sai pun tidak berbeda dengannya. Hanya jawaban Sasuke saja yang membuat Naruto berharap ada lubang hitam yang menelannya saat itu juga.

"Jawabanmu unik sekali Sasuke, kau menjawab dengan…"

"_**Dobe**_." Sasuke mengangkat papannya tinggi-tinggi sambil menunjuk Naruto yang berusaha menyembunyikan diri di barisan bangku penonton paling depan.

Terkadang, Naruto berpikir bahwa Sasuke tidak benar-benar jenius seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang salah di otaknya.

**Till the next alphabets ^^**

**~oOo~**

* * *

><p>Another drabbles.<p>

Kali ini dipicu rasa kesal karena liputan saya siang tadi rupanya harus ganti tema dan dengan terpaksa saya harus liputan ulang lagi besok.

Otak saya nggak kuat kalo harus nulis yang berat-berat dulu.

Well… any request for the next alphabets? Maybe K for kill or M for murder? LOL jk, blame my emo side :/

.charlottecauchemar.


End file.
